


I Don't Know Why (But I Guess It's Got Something To Do With You)

by MartiniSeptimus (theruinedchildhood)



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/MartiniSeptimus
Summary: There was something about Shingo that just made Nakazato so frustrated. Whether it was his personality, or the car that he drove, or the brand of the cigarettes he smoked. He couldn't quite place it. That something had been there since the moment they had met.There was something about Nakazato that just made Shingo so frustrated. He knew it was a combination of his personality, the car that he drove, andespeciallythe brand of cigarettes that he smoked. It was his entire existence in general that frustrated him. It had been there since the moment he laid eyes on him.Yet here they were; the top two drivers of the Night Kids.A story of Shingo Shoji and Takeshi Nakazato and their relationship, of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love initial d and my night kids boys and there's not a lot of western content so i decided to write my own  
> this is going to involve events from the manga and the anime, plus audio dramas and ovas and the new initial d movies (probs gon link vids referring to the chapters that feature them)  
> adding tags as i go so i dont lead ppl on with certain characters
> 
> also trying to make a lil soundtrack to my story so ive got links in chapters that lead to music generators. ive put the sliders specifically to suit the mood of the part of the chapter. when there is one link by itself, delete all the links before it. when there are two links side by side, they are meant to be played together.
> 
> idk if that makes sense but im just kinda experimenting
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy ;)

 

11:43pm.

Myogi Mountain. 

It was quiet.

[The moon was full in the night sky](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/guitarMashupMusicGenerator.php?l=5000000000000000504800&m=&d=0), but the cloud cover had it disappearing from view. It would light up the world for a brief moment, before everything would be shrouded by darkness.

There was a rev of an engine, and a squeal of tires breaking through the silence of the night. Bright lights broke through the trees as it wound down the mountain. The lights were the only visible part of the car with the speed in which it tore down the mountain pass. The smooth transition of the gears had it curving a corner almost effortless, seeming to just miss the inner wall of the road. It didn't drift. It wasn't a car made for drifting.

It was a black Nissan Skyline. An R32 GT-R. Over 10 years old, but still at its prime. A fortune had gone into keeping the car at peak performance. It was finely tuned to adhere to the driver's style; strictly gripping the road to avoid drifting at all costs. The powerful engine roared through the straightaways. 380 horsepower pushed it harder and faster. The misfiring system would kick in every so often with a bang, echoing through the night.

It was much quieter inside the vehicle itself. The rev of the engine was still felt through the car, but the sound itself was dulled. There was no music playing from the radio, but the driver was humming a soft tune. It was barely audible, but there was a smile on the driver's lips. It grew as he approached a hairpin turn. He downshifted, braking hard as he manoeuvred the car around the corner. He pushed it at the end, accelerating at the exit with ease.

He have a short laugh. It had taken him a while to perfect almost every turn of the pass. He had only had the car for a short period of time. Well, short compared to the time and effort he had spent on his S13. Changing to the R32 was one of the best decisions he had made in his life. It was like the car was made for him. _No_. He was _born_ to drive the car.

He eased off of the accelerator. It was one of the straightaways nearing the bottom of the mountain. He glanced over at the time. 12:01am. Maybe he would run the pass just once more, before retiring for the night. It was a weeknight, and he did have work that morning. He tested his brakes a couple of time, easing almost to a stop, when a pair of headlights flicked on in front of him. 

He squinted against the bright light, confused for a moment. He thought he was alone on the pass tonight. Maybe it was a local, idle for a moment, just letting him pass by safely. He rolled closer, still wary. He felt a form of tension between the two cars. No. There was no way the other car was just a passerby. He couldn't quite make out what the car was yet, but he was sure the stranger was a street racer like himself. He heard the rev of the engine over his own. Almost like a warning. _Or a taunt_. He revved his own in response. The growl of his car deeper than the other. He wasn't one to back down. Not in his R32.

The car flicked its light on and off, before taking off with a squeal of tires back up the road. He watched as the car passed, the skies opening up for a moment to shed moonlight over them.  _A red Civic._ The pass darkened again. He couldn't see through the windows to catch a glimpse of who the driver may be, speeding past him. Everything about the situation infuriated him. He _needed_ to know who it was. Who had the audacity to taunt him on his home turf? With a grunt, he almost punched the car into gear, swinging the car around to follow the stranger. He was going to make a fool out of the driver for challenging him.

[Red tail lights](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/cinematicEasternSoundscapeGenerator.php?l=3050300000000000000000&m=&d=0) [rounded the corner ahead](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/guitarMashupMusicGenerator.php?l=3524536029430000420000&m=&d=0). There was a couple of seconds of distance between them. He was confident enough to know that he could catch up with the Civic after the first three corners. That was, if the driver was better than expected. If he had to be honest, he didn't have high expectations for the Civic driver.

He effortlessly cleared the corner, accelerating smoothly at the exit. He caught the glimpse of tail lights disappearing around the next corner. He raised an eyebrow. _Ah_. So the driver was better than he expected. _Good_. He accelerated more, the edges of adrenaline beginning to pump through his body. It was his first official-unofficial race in the GTR.

This was the uphill. He knew that his car had more horsepower. The skill would be at the corners of the mountain. Unless the driver knew this pass, they wouldn't be winning the race. The next corner was approaching quickly. He dropped down a gear, slight braking to enter. He could feel the grip of the tires on the road, hugging the inner wall. It was a blur as he sped past, the road straightening out for a moment.

The Civic was closer. Just a little bit, but enough for him to know he would be able to catch up. He watched as it took another corner, eyes widening. The break lights lit up half way through the drift, but the car hardly lost speed. Civic drivers were known to use their handbrake when taking corners because of the layout of the car. It was just easier, or so he had heard. Unless...

He matched the speed, following the line of the car in front. The driver was _very_ good, taking a line similar to that of his own. They approached another corner, and he held his breath as he watched. The brake lights lit up initially, but there was a split second where it stopped. The civic continued around the corner, its speed hardly dropping. He found himself struggling slightly to keep up. 

_Ah._

_Left foot braking._

Left foot breaking allowed the driver to keep the right foot on the accelerator. The car would remain stable through the drift, even with acceleration. It was only really doable with FF type cars, and with skilled drivers. 

He revved the engine higher. The civic was a very good opponent, but it wasn't AWD like his R32. A beautifully built car that tore through races on the track as well as the open roads. The R32 closed the gap between them almost effortlessly on the straight away, but it had taken him just a little bit more than three corners to catch up.

The hazard lights came on as the car slowed down. He had to watch himself not to bump into the back of the car. He frowned.

_[Over already?](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/guitarMashupMusicGenerator.php?l=4035000035350000505000&m=&d=0) _

He slowed down himself and overtook warily, eyeing the car as he did so, hoping to get one last look at who the driver may be. The moon disappeared behind the clouds again, and the civic came to a screeching halt. He watched in the review mirror as the car turned away, moving back down the mountain. He still felt frustration, but it wasn't burning through him anymore. It had reduced itself to an ember; still having a potential to burn brighter but sated for the time being.

He glanced at the clock once again.

12:07am.

The night ride was over, for now.

* * *

 

It was the following week.

Earlier in the night, this time.

There was an assort of different cars on the pass. Winding both uphill and downhill. Amongst them was a familiar Skyline, itself winding in and around the other cars. The Skyline was breathtakingly fast, seeming to just miss some of the other drivers. They didn't seem to mind, still being very skilled when it came to their home turf. It was clear that they were street racing cars. There were a couple of Silvia's and 180's. They all bore the same sticker.

Night Kids.

Even the R32 had one on the rear end of the car. It was the only sticker touching the Skyline. The driver was proud of who he was, and didn't cover his car in any more stickers than necessary. It eventually came to a stop at the car park at the end of the pass. There were a couple of cars already there. A Supra and an MR2. Two people were resting on their respective cars, in a conversation. They looked over as the Skyline approached, coming to a stop just ahead of them. The driver remained in the car, engine still running. They returned to their conversation.

[The driver pulled the handbrake](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/guitarMashupMusicGenerator.php?l=5000000000000000500000&m=&d=0) [and grabbed his phone](https://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/cinematicEasternSoundscapeGenerator.php?l=0000000023234000400000&m=&d=0). There was a message under the name Koji.

_'there was a guy that came into the shop today asking about the racing teams on myogi and when was a good time to head for a drive'_  He frowned, thumbs hovering over the keypad. A moment passed and another message popped up. _'he might be the guy you're looking for'_

He began to type.

_'Did he seem like trouble?'_

Another moment passed.

_'i honestly couldnt tell'_

His frown deepened. His fingers returned to typing.

_'Thanks for letting me know.'_

The phone buzzed a second later.

_'anytime. be safe'_

He locked his phone, cutting the engine and stepping out. A couple of the other cars had joined them. They would have breaks here and there between the driving. He had told the drivers that it was better for them to have breaks. He didn't expect them to actually listen at the start, but it had become a regular thing. There was a little bit of a crowd gathering as they spoke amongst each other about their lives.

"Nakazato."

He looked over. A man approached him. He had an undercut, always freshly shaved. Maybe a little bit of product to keep it styled back as it was. He was a little taller than Nakazato. 

"Tanaka." He nodded. "I thought you said you couldn't make it tonight?"

Tanaka shrugged.

"Finished family dinner early. Well, I didn't. My sister had to run off for some reason or another so we called it a night."

Nakazato had pulled out a cigarette, taking a long drag as he lit it. He exhaled, the smoke disappearing into the air. The rush of nicotine felt good after a drive.

"I'm glad you're here." He jerked his head towards an emptier space of the parking lot. "There's something I wanted to tell you." He started moving, expecting Tanaka to follow.

He came to a stop, looking up at the sky. He took another drag of his cigarette. Tanaka moved beside him, arms folded across his chest as he looked at Nakazato.

"You alright?"

He exhaled.

"I raced a car when everyone left last week."

"Did you win?"

Nakazato let out a huff.

"It wasn't official. And the driver didn't finish. The hazard lights came on for me to pass, and he disappeared back down the mountain."

"Do you know who he was?"

Nakazato shook his head.

"No. The car was a red Civic. An EG6. It didn't have any stickers indicating that it was a part of any racing team." He flicked the end of his cigarette. The ashes tumbled to the ground. "I heard people had seen it over in Usui. It would run laps around the mountain, uphill and downhill. No one knows who the driver is. It never hangs around long enough for people to get a good look at who the driver might be."

"Freelance driver?"

"Possibly. He seemed too good to be a beginner. Someone at that level must have been driving for a while. I'm more surprised that it wasn't a part of a racing team."

"Maybe another team member was trying out a new car?"

He shook his head again.

"No. It was a different style to those here.  I would have recognised it, even if he was from one of the other teams. I was asking around town for any news of a newcomer. Koji just messaged me. He said there was someone asking about the various teams on the mountain."

"Koji has a good read on people. Did he feel anything about the driver?"

"That's the thing. He has no idea."

"What are we gonna do?"

Nakazato took one last drag of his cigarette. He threw the remainder of it on the ground, stepping on it to put it out. He looked back towards the other drivers of the Night Kids.

"Be prepared for the worst. Keep our guard up. If it comes here again, we will show him what the best of Myogi has to offer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'I'll be on the lookout if he does. I'll promise to keep safe.'_
> 
>  
> 
> He got a reply back in 20 seconds.
> 
>  
> 
> _'good. beat him for me'_
> 
>  
> 
> He smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> _'I will.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad i got this done  
> might add the soundtrack bits later (still dont know how they do for anyone else tho lol)  
> anyway, enjoy.

The steam rose lazily from the white mug in front of him. The diner was almost empty at that time of night. They probably would ask him to leave soon, if they could pull him out of his thoughts. He was staring out the window; the outline of Mount Myogi was visible against the clear sky.

He loved the mountain pass. He had driven quite a number of passes in his time as a street racer. None of them felt as good as Myogi did. The corners were so smooth in his R32. The straightaways were just long enough to really feel the power of the car. The sharp downhill incline made racing at high speeds just a little more dangerous than others he had driven.

He had crashed before. More than once. Back when he still owned and drove a white S13. He had never been hospitalised, but he had been hurt enough to have bruises that lasted a couple of weeks. Despite these accidents, he was still known as an exceptionally good driver. People knew of Nakazato and his S13, but he seemed to have reached his potential with with that car. That's why he had decided to get himself an R32.

 _Well_ , He thought to himself, _not just quite that._

His phone lit up on the table, pulling him from his thoughts.

' _that guy came back again today'_

He picked up the phone.

_caught a glimpse of the car as he drove off. it was an eg6'_

His thumbs danced across the keypad.

_'Did you get a better read of him?'_

He grabbed his coffee mug, taking a sip as he waited for the reply.

_'he apologised for just asking about the racing teams and not buying anything. he might just be real excited to drive, man'_

Koji did have a point there. He remembered when he first started driving; how he would always be out on the mountain pass, just driving for the sake of driving. 

_'How old did he look?'_

'honestly, early 20's. maybe just 20. he would have only been driving legally for a couple of years, but dont let your guard down. he might be hiding something'

_'Thanks for the warning.'_

_'anytime. be safe'_

He finished his drink in two gulps, pocketing his phone as he stood up from the table. He waved a thanks to the waitress that served him. She gave him a smile back before returning to her cleaning. He headed out the door, breathing in the cool night air. It was Spring. The days were warm, but the night still had a bite to it. Not that he minded. He loved the cold.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket, heading towards his car. The car park was illuminated by one lamp post; his R32 right beneath it. He unlocked the doors, resting his hand on the handle for a moment. He looked over at the mountain once again. He was still as he thought for a second. He let out a breath and got into the car; the engine thrumming to life. It pulled out of the bay smoothly, heading out to the main road. It rested at the intersection, almost a second too long. The indicator blinked twice, before it headed down the street and away from the mountain.

He wasn't in the mood to race that night.

* * *

He pulled himself out from under his car with a grunt. He had a smear of grease across his forehead from where he wiped his brow. He had donned his work wear of jeans and a plain shirt. A radio played over the sounds of the workshop. He wasn't the only one working there. He wiped his hands on a rag tied to the belt loop of his jeans and stood up.

He had spent the day fine tuning his car; just little adjustments here and there before he took it out that night. He had replaced the brake pads while he was at it. They always needed a change after a drive. Downhill with the R32 was the most taxing on the brakes. It was a heavy car, and gravity pulled it downhill faster. The wear on the breaks was inevitable, and Nakazato found himself losing control of the tires when he drove harder than usual.

Which was almost always.

He adjusted the sway bars slightly while he was at it. Something minor, but enough for him to feel a slight difference in the way the car drove. With this change, he could utilise what he remembered from driving his S13. The car would still grip more than anything, but there was now a looseness that would, hopefully, help him with better control.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had three unread text messages. He opened the first.

_'Recharge now and get a bonus 30 minutes talk-'_

He deleted it. The next one was from Tanaka.

_'Found a Keiichi Tsuchiya vid you might like'_

There was a link below it. He moved onto the final text. It was from Koji.

_'i was told there was a red eg6 hanging around the border of myogi and usui. think he might go for a pass tonight?'_

He started typing back.

_'I'll be on the lookout if he does-'_

Another message interrupted him. He deleted what he wrote and opened it.

' _Credit expires on the-'_

He deleted the message and when back to the previous one.

_'I'll be on the lookout if he does. I'll promise to keep safe.'_

He got a reply back in 20 seconds.

_'good. beat him for me'_

He smiled.

_'I will.'_

* * *

 

8:34pm.

Saturday night.

Myogi Mountain.

The Night Kids had gathered at the car park at the bottom of the mountain. Someone had their radio playing as they chatted amongst themselves. There was Tanaka, the driver of the S13, who called himself Nakazato's best friend. Hiroji and Zenjiro, who drove 180sx's, called themselves the Tsurugi Twins. Mikihara, who drove the MR2, called himself not-one-for-racing-but-enjoyed-it-none-the-less. And Hokuto, a Supra driver, who called himself a... Supra driver. There were a couple of the unofficial members amongst them; those that would race here and there, and others that helped with keeping time down the pass and alerted those of incoming traffic. They all felt a little uneasy. They had yet to see the R32 or Nakazato, which was slightly peculiar for the driver. He was known to be a little pedantic when it came to the driving meets, but he was a good leader for them. They wouldn't say it out loud, but they were worried about him.

"Takeshi's looked a bit stressed these last couple of meets." Hokuto had spoken up. "Think he's alright?"

"He's gotten faster with his driving, though." Hiroji piped up.

 "His times are phenomenal." Zenjiro joined in. 

"Was there are challenge?" Mikihara asked as they made room in the circle for him.

"It wasn't official, but there was someone here a couple of weeks back." All eyes turned to Tanaka. "When we all left, he showed up."

"Who?" They replied in unison.

"I don't know." Tanaka shrugged. "Takeshi doesn't know. But what we do know is that he drives an EG6, and has been here and Usui-"

"Tanaka, there's someone else coming up the pass." Someone cut in.

"It's probably Nakazato."

"He's coming up, yes. But they said someone else is coming too." He pointed to his mobile phone. "They said it was a Civic. It drifted with incredible speed around the corner-"

There was a rev of an engine. They all turned to look as the R32 pulled into the parking lot. Nakazato cut the engine and stepped out of the car, frowning as he approached the small crowd and their surprised faces. 

"What's going on?"

"Oi, Takeshi." Tanaka walked, well, almost ran, up to him. "Don't want you to stress or anything-"

"He's already stressed." Hiroji hissed. "This is just going to stress him more-"

"Your whispering won't help either!" Whispered Zenjiro.

"Why are you whispering, then!?"

"Because he's too stressed as is-"

" _Enough_!" They all fell quiet at Nakazato's voice. Everything on the pass seemed to fall quiet. "Now, what's going on?"

"There's a red Civic coming up the pass." Tanaka sighed. "I-we think it might be the one you have been talking about."

Nakazato took a breath. Shit. He didn't expect this meeting to be so early in the night, before he could even speak to anyone else. Before he could even make his first run.

"You sure it was an EG6?"

Tanaka shrugged.

"They weren't paying attention because they weren't expecting anyone. They only caught a flash of it. They said it cleared the corner, drifting with incredible speed. Could it be the one you saw the other day?"

"That's what I'm thinking." He lit up a cigarette; he was going to need it. Or ten. "I'm curious to who it may be."

"Maybe we will find out tonight."

Nakazato exhaled smoke into the air, turning around to face the mountain pass.

"That's what I'm hoping."

There was a squeal of tires in the distance. It sounded like driver was not holding back. It would be passing soon. Headlights blinked through the trees before pulling out from around the corner. It slowed down with its approach. Everyone stopped to watch as it pulled into a parking bay across the ways from everyone else. It seemed that the mountain held its breath as the engine was cut and the door opened.

A young man stepped out from the Civic. He had dark hair parted in the middle, and sharp features. He wore dark clothes and bright red Converse shoes, matching his car. He held himself for a moment, eyes sweeping across the small crowd that had gathered. His eyes lingered on the R32 as he closed the door. He approached the Night Kids, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

He stopped in front of the crowd, exhaling smoke. He gave a toothy smile.

"Hey." he waved.

Nakazato stepped forwards.

"Hello."

"Are you guys are street racers?"

Nakazato gave a curt nod. "We are, and it seems you are too." He folded his arms over his chest. "Who are you?"

The stranger pointed at himself.

"The name is Shingo Shoji," he pointed back at his car, "and that is my EG6."

Ah. Nakazato thought to himself. It is the Civic I saw last week.

"I'm Takeshi Nakazato. The R32 is mine. I'm the leader of the Night Kids."

Shingo gestured at the other drivers.

" _You're_ the Night Kids?"

There was something he didn't quite like about the driver. The feeling had flared up as he watched Shingo eye off his car. Oh, he knew what is was. It was that frustration from the last race. It seemed to linger with him.

"Yes. Can we ask why you're here?"

Shingo took another drag of his cigarette. Another flare.

"I was told that there were racing teams on this pass that do meets every so often. Any chance I can run a couple of laps with you guys?"

Everyone looked back at Nakazato for his decision. Nakazato looked over at the Civic. He didn't see any stickers that indicated that the driver was a part of any other team. The Night Kids were well known for being a very strong racing team. If he was here to challenge him on behalf of another team, it would be foolish. But Nakazato was hardly the one to back down from yet another challenge.

He gave another curt nod.

"I don't see any harm in a couple of laps."

Shingo's face lit up with even more of a smile. It seemed possibly genuine.

"Great! I'll join when ever you guys take off,"

He moved back towards his car, Takeshi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't trust him," Tanaka had moved closer to Nakazato, "He seems like trouble."

"Mmm," Nakazato agreed, "Tell those along the course to keep an eye out for any risks with him. I'm going to lead a couple of runs. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Tanaka nodded, pulling out his phone to send a quick text as he moved to his car. Nakazato turned back to Shingo, watching as he walked back to his car. He could feel an aura radiating from him. He was a very strong driver, and there was the possibility that he was holding back when last racing Nakazato. He felt the edges of adrenaline beginning to work him up as he turned and walked back to his car.

He was itching to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet  
> got some ocs thrown in there that probs will change up later so ill have to come back to rewrite them (whoops)  
> i had fun imagining this chapter so im glad i got it down  
> next chapter is defs gon have some more racing action and some more shingo mysteries  
> thanks again for reading


End file.
